Jingle Bells Sucks
by Viry Natzy
Summary: C.S.L.N. Bella odia la navidad y Edward quien conoce por primera vez la ama. Un día ajetreado en la víspera de navidad puede hacer que pasen varias cosas...  lo se mal summary... lo mejorare luego XD


Disclaimer: Ningun personaje me pertenece, solo la trama XD

**"Contest: Sintiendo la navidad".**

Titulo: Jingle Bells Sucks

Penname: Viry Natzy

Summary: _ C.S.L.N. Bella odia la navidad y Edward quien conoce por primera vez la ama. Un día ajetreado en la víspera de navidad puede hacer que pasen varias cosas... (lo se mal summary... lo mejorare luego XD)_

Pareja a Trabajar: Edward/Bella `

Número de palabras: 3,142

Imagen utilizada: Primer año

Canción utilizada: Jingle Bell Rocks

Frase utilizada: "Odio la navidad, ¿para qué existe?Solo sirve para hacernos gastar dineros y que pienses !hey estás sola/o!"

− ¿Ya mero terminas? −pregunte mientras veía al vacío. Estaba aburrida y me sentía asfixiada ya que me habían tenido desde las siete de la mañana parada, de compras… y ya eran casi las cinco de la tarde.

− Si, solo necesito un par de muerdagos y acabo. −murmuro Renne nuevamente después de haberme dicho antes que solo necesitaba vino para el pavo.

Suspire hondo seguía sin creérmela que mi madre decidió hacer sus compras navideñas en el mismo día de la noche buena. Toda la gente aglomerada, desesperada por que iban a llegar tarde a sus casas para la cena de navidad −nosotras siendo parte de esa gente− todo por no terminar sus compras navideñas antes del veinticuatro.

Mas de una vez le pregunte a Renne si ya tenia todo listo para la cena y su respuesta era la misma "Claro, tengo todo calculado"… calculado mi…

− Bella. −llamo mi madre− Vamos tenemos que llegar a la sección de papelería antes de que se lleven todo el papel para envolver. −dijo mi madre emocionada ante tal hecho, no sabia de que se emocionaba tanto así que solo me limite a quejarme de nuevo mientras arrastraba el carrito del supermercado lleno de comida y arreglos navideños.

_Jingle bell, jingle bell__, jingle bell rock, jingle bell swing and jingle bells ring snowin' and blowin' up bushels of fun…_

Otra vez…

− ¡Que no se saben otra canción! −grite frustrada, desde las doce del día estábamos en esta tienda y habían puesto esa canción cada quince minutos, veinte veces en total… sentí como todos a mi alrededor se me quedaron viendo, no me importo mucho ya había visto a un par de señoras peleándose salvajemente por lo que parecía un pavo de seis kilos, esto era nada a comparación.

− Bella, cállate. −me regaño mi madre− Ya, vamos a la caja.

− Gracias al cielo. −grite nuevamente aliviada alzando mis brazos. Mientras caminábamos a la caja registradora volví a pensar en que no podía creer que yo hubiese caído en el típico "Acompáñame, no tardo mucho" y "Te compro lo que tu quieras", lo ultimo sonó demasiado tentador y no me pude resistir, y aun teniendo el nuevo IPhone en la cajuela del carro me di cuenta de que en verdad no valía la pena tal sacrificio y que este día Santa no iba a llegar a dejarme un regalo.

Llegamos a casa después de dos horas por unos choques automovilísticos que derivo en un asqueroso y tormentoso tráfico.

Mi mama empezó a poner adornos y me obligo a ayudarle mientras que mi padre, Jasper y Emmett −mis hermanos mayores− empezaron a preparar la cena. Jasper estaba inyectando el pavo, Emmett empezó a cocer las papas para el puré y mi padre estaba preparando el relleno. Nosotras tratábamos de alejarnos de la cocina siempre que podíamos, ninguna de las dos ni siquiera podía poner a hervir agua por el riesgo de que quemásemos la tetera o sartén o simplemente nos quemásemos nosotras mismas.

Nueve y media, la comida estaba casi lista así como los invitados estaban por llegar.

Todos estábamos ya bien cambiaditos, perfumados y bonitos ya que haciendo las cosas colectivamente siempre nos sacaba del apuro en cuestión de límite de tiempo. Sonó el timbre de la puerta y Jasper corrió a ella seguido de Emmett, gruñí internamente… me hicieron recordar el por que odio la navidad.

− Amor. −gritaron las novias de mis hermanos.

− Amor. −respondieron los dos.

Vaya, que originales…

− Bella, ven a saludar a Alice, Rosalie −llamo Emmett− y Edward. −"¿Edward?" pensé, yo no conocía a ningún Edward.

− A conocerlo, ven a conocerlo Bella. −añadió Jasper mientras abrazaba a Alice.

Me acerque lo suficiente para tener una vista periférica de todos, mis padres estaban abrazados, Emmett y Jasper hacían lo mismo con sus respectivas novias, los únicos que estábamos sin alguien a nuestro lado era ese muchacho Edward y yo. Lo mire detenidamente mientras los demás le hacían platica, era casi tan alto como mi papa, tenia ese mismo tono blanco pálido en su piel como su hermana −Rosalie−, inclusive el color verdoso de sus ojos y en lo que diferían era el color de su pelo, mientras Rosalie tenia un color rubio claro natural, el tenia un tono entre cobrizo y rojizo. Se veía algo incomodo pero feliz de estar aquí con nosotros.

Mi inspección fue parada por una mirada que me mando directamente a mí al notar lo que yo estaba haciendo. Trague fuerte ¿Qué tal si cree que lo estoy acosando?

− Me da gusto Edward que hayas aceptado venir. −sonrió Renne.

− El gusto es Mio. −respondió, a mi madre se le ilumino la cara mientras lo veía sonada.

− Ven chicos, les digo que tienen que ser mas así. −señalo mi madre al pobre Edward captando la atención de todos.

− Oh mama, pero es que nosotros tenemos algo que el no tiene. −sonrió Emmett.

− ¿Qué es eso?

− Simpatía.

− O, pero el es simpático. −refuto mi madre.

− No es lo opuesto, solo que sus modales son mas fuertes que el mismo. −rió burlonamente Emmett.

− Ya, dejen de hostigar a mi hermano. −Rose pidió− Es su primera navidad sin mis padres así que sean gentiles. −suplico a Jasper y a Emmett.

Ellos asintieron apenas, la primera navidad que paso Alice y Rosalie con nosotros las hicieron pensar que la celebrábamos al estilo Halloween, todos disfrazados, así que ellas llegaron Alice vestida de pirata y Rosalie vestida de diablita, como era de esperarse Jasper y Emmett no vieron a sus novias después de ese día hasta el otro año, literalmente.

Al pensar en eso reí despacio, si hacia a las chicas que lo recordaran se enojarían de nuevo.

− ¿Qué es tan divertido? −pregunto Edward a mi lado. ¿A que horas había llegado aquí?

− Algo que recordé. −respondí cortante.

− Mmm ¿tendrá algo que ver con la navidad del año pasado? −pregunto divertido.

− ¿Cómo es que sabes? −pregunte acusadoramente, ¿Qué acaso volví a pensar en voz alta?

− Eso es de lo que estaban hablando cuando te quedaste ida y empezaste a reírte. −respondió encogiéndose de hombros− Edward. −se presento tendiéndome su mano.

− Bella. −respondí estrechando mi mano con la de el, era calida, muy calida.

Estábamos en la sala esperando que el pavo terminara de cocerse y todos estaban hablando entre todos cotando conmigo como la excepción, me divertía mas el verles y escucharlos que el que yo saliera presa de sus bromas y avergonzantes anécdotas. Edward reía mas fuerte cada vez que Emmett decía algo idiota, veía con cariño a su hermana cada que ella mencionaba a sus padres y veía con asombro a mi padre cada que el contaba las pocas veces que había utilizado su pistola en el trabajo.

Me dio curiosidad de conocerle mejor.

− Y ¿Cuál es tu festividad favorita Edward? −pregunto Renne.

− Navidad. −respondió Edward y Rosalie al mismo tiempo, ok creo que tomare mis palabras de vuelta.

− ¿Por qué? −pregunto Emmett intrigado.

− Por que es el día donde de perdida por una vez al año todos son amigables entre todos, la familia esta unida… bueno en nuestro caso no, ya saben la gira y eso de nuestros papas −sonrió− aparte, es una buena noche donde puedes pasártelo con los que mas quieres. −recito al último.

Todos no le quedamos viendo.

− ¿Y tú? −me señalo con la mirada− ¿Cuál es tu festividad favorita?

− Solo Navidad y San Valentín son los que no me pasan.

− Las mejores festividades después del día de Acción de Gracias. −sonrió− ¿Por?

Quería gritarle "¿Quién te crees que eres para interrogarme?", pero mis hermanos y padres fueron más astutos al cambiar de tema. Ellos decían que siempre que mis mejillas se sonrojaban al punto carmesí era por que estaba muy enojada e iba a soltar palabrotas. Trate de calmarme saliendo de la casa para tomar aire fresco.

Apenas salí sin que los demás se dieran cuenta el contraste del aire frío contra mi piel caliente me provoco un leve escalofrío desde la cabeza hasta los pies. La sensación me agrado tanto que inhale el aire que mis pulmones me permitieron, me sentí de algún modo revitalizada y mi mal humor se esfumo. Empecé a caminar por la acera llena de nieve tratando de imaginarme alguna forma en ella.

Pero unos pasos tras de mi interrumpieron mi pequeño juego. Me quede en mi lugar y voltee lo más rápido que pude divisando a Edward…

− ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? −grite− Pude haber pensado que eras un pervertido. −segui gritando.

− Calma, calma Bella. −sonrió avergonzado− Discúlpame, no era mi intención. Solo venia a avisarte que tu mama te esta buscando.

− O… bien. −solo respondí eso, estaba demasiado asustada aun a pesar de saber que era el.

− Disculpa de nuevo. −pidio aun avergonzado inclinándose ligeramente, " ¿Este de donde salio?" Pensé.

Camine a su lado aun viéndole feo y el lo notaba pero solo decidió burlarse cada que captaba mi mirada y cada que lo hacia yo le daba un golpe leve en su brazo. Había caminado mas de media cuadra sin notarlo y pude saberlo por todas las casas llenas de focos navideños antes de la nuestra ya que a mi se me olvido ponérselos.

− Mama, −llame cuando entre a la cocina− no puse los focos…

− ¿En el árbol? Yo ya los puse. −respondio mientras servia el puré de papa en la vasija.

− No, afuera de la casa, se me olvido poner los focos a la casa. −respondi tan rápido y sin parar que me faltaba el aire.

− ¿Qué? −grito− Isabella.

− Bella mama. −suplique.

− Es tu nombre aunque lo odies, −se agarro la cabeza por un segundo− bien, ve a ponerlas.

− Mama ya va a pasar navidad…

− No me interesa, ponlas. −ordeno− Estos adolescentes… −empezo a murmurar.

Me volví sobre mis pies mientras rodaba mis ojos… tengo quince años, lo que comúnmente llamamos ahora como adultos jóvenes… adolescente mis…

− Bella −llamo mi madre− invita a Edward. −y ahora acababa de arruinarme la velada mas de lo que ya estaba.

− Edward, ¿quieres ayudarme a poner los focos? −pregunte esperando que se negara.

− Claro. −ahora tengo que ordenar mi cuarto antes de que vea mi ropa interior en mi cama, creo que empiezo a odiar que mi cuarto sea el que esta con las ventanas en la fachada de la casa.

Hice que me siguiera hasta la puerta de mi cuarto y antes de que entrara pedí un minuto a solas en el. Al parecer entendió al solo asentir y pegar su espalda en el muro contrario a mi puerta. Entre lo más rápido que pude para que no viera el interior y empecé a acomodar todo solo aventando mi ropa en los cajones y en el ropero.

− Pasa. −llame sintiéndome nerviosa, la perilla giro y mire entrar sigilosamente a Edward… ¿sigilosamente?

− O buena vista. −sonrio mientras se acercaba a ver las luces de las casas que estaban a lo lejos.

− Si, lo mismo al ver como amanece. Sonreí.

− Primera sonrisa sincera que te veo en esta noche. −murmuro mirándome mientras estaba recargado en el filo de la ventana.

Me había agarrado con mi guardia baja y solo pude responderle desviando mi mirada y sonrojándome. Sentí su mirada pero yo era demasiado cobarde y decidí ignorarlo.

− Bueno, empecemos a poner las luces. −dijo al aire mientras salía por la ventana con una guía de luces.

Estuvimos bien casi la hora fuera en el tejaban, Edward poniendo con clavos pequeños la guía alrededor de las ventanas rectangulares mientras yo le detenía en una mano las guías y en la otra la vasija con clavos. Mientras trabajaba hablamos de idioteces, música, vivencias a tal punto de que ya había acabado de poner las luces Edward y aun seguíamos afuera congelándonos al no traer nuestros abrigos.

− Hay que entrar ¿no crees? −pregunte temblando.

− Si, creo que si. −sonrio mientras temblaba igual que yo. Decidí ganarle a entrar primero pero no contaba con un objeto que estaba en el suelo. Lógicamente caí, casi de cara si no era por que pude meter mis manos.

− Bella, ¿estas bien? −pregunto casi riendose− ¿Con que te tropezaste? −siguio con su tono burlesco mientras levantaba una manta… la manta.

− Deja ahí. −ordene levantándome del suelo y yéndome contra el.

− ¿Por qué? −pregunto riéndose en mi cara.

− Es solo algo personal. −respondi alejándome un poco de el.

− Dice, −empezo a decir en voz alta mientras yo me sentaba en mi cama mirándole con los ojos entre cerrados− "Odio la navidad, ¿para qué existe?Solo sirve para hacernos gastar dinero y que pienses "Hey estás sola!" −termino de leer y se largo a reír.

Me le quede mirando, apenas lo conocí hace unas horas y heme aquí con este individuo que me cayo mal por que le gustaba la navidad, lo odie por que subió a mi recamara por mi madre y ahora me empezaba a caer bien, a tal punto que lo dejaba que se riera de mi, si que había enloquecido yo.

− Y… Y… −no podía controlar su risa− ¿para qué es esto? −senalo la pancarta que tenía letras enormes en acrílico.

− Porque odio la navidad ¿no es obvio? −lo mire seria.

− Pero… −termino de reírse mirándome curioso− ¿Por qué?

− Porque soy soltera ya… me siento como una "forever alone" ("Siempre sola").

− Pero… eso no es algo valido, no es como si estuviésemos en Japón donde es para los amantes. −me sonrío.

− Pues lo siento así. −me encogí de hombros.

− ¿De verdad es eso? −se me acerco quedando frente a mi arrodillado.

− Si es eso… −desvíe mi mirada− es solo que… tengo quince años, mis hermanos tienen sus novias… a todos lados a donde miro hay parejas… −volvi mi mirada a sus ojos verdosos− me hacen sentir sola. −me miro con ternura, algo me gustaba de el… sus ojos expresivos.

Escuchamos como la escalera rechino y nos alejamos lo más que pudimos. Edward yéndose hasta el pie de la ventana con una guía de focos enchufada y yo agarre la pancarta que planeaba poner sobre la fachada de mi casa debajo de mi cama.

− Bella, Edward −llamo Alice tocando levemente mi puerta− los esperamos abajo, ya vamos a empezar a cenar ok. −termino alejándose sin abrir la puerta.

− Falsa alarma. −solte volviéndome para ver a un Edward rodeado de luces− ¿Cómo lograste quedarte así? −pregunte divertida.

− No se. −respondio contrariado.

Sin decir nada empecé a desenredar todo ese lío. Poco a poco le quite unas vueltas pero al final de mi "ayuda" termino un poco mas enredado que al inicio, lo mire disculpándome, el no dijo nada y empezó a tratar de quitarse los nudos en un punto casi pierde el equilibrio y mejor decidí ayudarle a sentarse en el suelo apoyándolo en el muro bajo la ventana.

− Creo que ya casi salgo de esto. Sostenme esto. −dijo tendiéndome un pedazo de guía.

− Haber, espera. −dije tratando de quitarle un pedazo de la guía de su cabeza.

No debí hacerlo estábamos demasiado cerca, tal vez era los sentimientos encontrados o posiblemente el hecho de que estaba alucinando por no haber comido aun… pero sentí que quería besarlo. En los ojos de Edward pude ver el mismo deseo, igual a un libro abierto veía todo lo que quería, sentía o necesitaba… no pude reprimirme mas, lo bese.

Tome su cara entre mis manos mientras el me tomaba por mis brazos, un tierno beso el que nos dimos. Al separarnos Edward a la luz de los pequeños focos se veía enigmático. Quise besarle de nuevo pero ahora recogí mis piernas para apoyarme mejor y poder besarle más libremente. Mi corazón tenía vértigo por este sentimiento, era intoxicante el solo rozar su pelo bajo mis manos, no pude reprimir una sonrisa al separarnos.

− ¿Qué?

− Nada. −respondi.

− Sabes…

− Que…

− No es cierto que estoy enredado en estos focos...


End file.
